Flowers For a Ghost
by gothnerd88
Summary: Mettaton pays a visit to an old friend. A oneshot between Napstablook and Mettaton. (Not ship!)
((Hey! If there's any issues spelling or grammar wise, feel free to let me know! Thank you for reading!

It was a day remembered by one, and celebrated by none. That's how he liked to think of it. No ghost cakes, no ghost parties. Nothing. For Napstablook, his birthday was nothing special. Half the time he questioned if it actually was his birthday, or if he'd forgotten the day.

When he was a little younger, the family had sorta celebrated it. Mostly it was Mettaton dragging him out of his room and demanding he have a good time. But Meta was gone now...

How long had it been since he had left? Months? Years? He couldn't tell anymore. He didn't bother checking the time usually. The absence of his cousin had really hit him hard. Napstablook didn't tell him anything though. He understood. Meta wanted to be known, be famous. He couldn't do that from the family farm and someone like his introverted cousin holding him back. Still, he had promised he wouldn't leave, so it hurt.

But Mettaton had become a star. He was the biggest idol in the Underground now. People loved him, adored him. Even Napstablook watched his shows. Even if he couldn't see him face-to-face anymore, he could still watch his cousin on his old TV. It gave his life a little bit of excitement. Speaking of which, his show was supposed to start in a few moments.

Napstablook rose from the floor and turned on the TV. It was still on the right station, he didn't really watch anything else. And truly, not much else was on. He had missed the intro, but that was alright.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman! I hope you are all doing marvelous today." Mettaton wheeled across the screen in his corporeal form, as dramatic and flamboyant as ever. He held a microphone in one hand, flowers in the other. But the background was different. He seemed outside, although Napstablook could not tell where. "We've got a very special show today, you won't want to miss it. See, today is an important day. Maybe one of the most." He started wheeling, the cameras following. "Now we all know glamourous stars aren't just made, they have to start small and work their way to the top. And it can't be done all on your own. Of course there is the lovely Doctor Alphys, whom I can never thank enough for her work. But she wasn't the only one." He grinned as he walked past...water? Wait, he was in Waterfall? Why? He had never even come close to it before. Napstablook watched attentively.

"I have a secret to confess dear viewers. Before I was a robot, I was...a ghost. An incorporeal ghost with a dream. I lived on a family farm." He began, his expression still light, but serious. "The family all started moving away, one by one, to pursue our dreams. But me and my cousin stayed. I promised him I'd stay. And...well I broke that promise. I wanted to follow my dream of being star, and I left them behind. But they've loved and supported me through all of this. I couldn't be here without them. And today is an important day." Napstablook was glued to the screen now, acidy tears beginning to form. He...he remembered...

"It's his birthday." Mettaton knocked on a door. His door. He could hear it. Napstablook scrambled to open the door.

"Meta...?"

"Happy birthday, Blooky." He immediately embraced his cousin in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Napstablook didn't have arms, but he wished he could hug back. He began crying. "It's g-good to see you too, Meta.."

"I'm afraid I have to cut our show short, viewers. I need to talk to him alone. See you tomorrow." Mettaton sent the cameras away. When they were out of sight, he whispered to Napstablook. "Hey, it's okay, don't cry."

"Oh, sorry. It just kind of happens..." How could he not? He missed him so much.

Mettaton let go of him, his smile nervous. He wasn't sure how Napstablook would react. He knew he had hurt him. He wasn't sure if he was going to forgive him. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah" He stepped aside. Mettaton came in. It looked the same, everything broken down and outdated, minus the state of the art computer.

"I take it you're still mixing music?"

"Yeah..." The ghost shifted a little. He could feel the awkward conversation coming.

"Good. You're music was always amazing." Mettaton paused. "How have you been? Oh, these are for you." He set the flowers down by the computer.

"Oh...I've been okay...and thanks."

"I guess I should get to the um...bad part." He looked to Napstablook. "Blooky, I'm so sorry I haven't visited. I got so caught up in the showbiz the time was flying by. But that's not an excuse. I should've come to see you."

"No...it's okay...I watch you..." He floated over to the TV. "I mean, you aren't on right now because you're here...but..."

"Really? You watch me?" Mettaton smiled. "That means so much to me, thank you."

"It's nice to see you on there.." Napstablook attempted a smile, but mainly his face was tears.

"Well, consider this a private show. And it's a marathon. You and me, the entire day. I know you don't like big celebrations, but maybe we could get some nice cream?" He looked to his cousin hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds good...let me get my hat.." He cried upwards, creating his hat.

"That's...a neat trick?" The robot laughed. "Way to make a positive spin on it!" He wrapped an arm around him and began moving them outside.

"Oh...thanks..." This time he had a smile. A genuine one.

"And hey, I know I'm only here for today. But I'm gonna visit more, okay? I can't leave behind my best ghost."

"I'd...I'd like that..."

They spent the day together catching up. The awkwardness eventually subsided and they felt themselves again. Mettaton was still the more outspoken one, and Napstablook reserved, but that's how it always had been. And they knew it was only a day, but bridge had finally been mended. They both had their cousin back.


End file.
